Night Creatures
by Chapin CSI
Summary: Slash. Jim accidentally finds out about Spock and Bones’ relationship during a camping trip and has a hard time dealing with it. Things take a serious turn as Jim and Bones discuss Spock, love and friendship. Romance, humor and a little drama.
1. Chapter 1

Night Creatures

I never thought I'd be writing Spock/McCoy…. And what do you call this pairing? Spones? Scoy? McPock?

* * *

_Stardate 7435. Acting Captain Montgomery Scott. Captain Jim Kirk, First Officer Spock, and Doctor McCoy beamed down to Nova Montana on a little camping trip. After the Imbroglious incident, the good Doctor insisted they needed some time off, and the Captain decided that a week spent in the outdoors was just the thing._

_I wouldna call hunting and gathering your own wood and water 'rest,' but that's what they're up to._

_I wonder how long it'll take before they drive each other crazy..._

_Uh, computerr, please delete that last line._

-------

"You're not cooking turnips again, are you?"

"A superfluous question, since those are obviously turnips boiling in the pan. They shall be tender by noon, at which time I shall proceed to -"

"Don't tell me you're making soup again."

"- cook a pot of soup."

"Damn it, Spock, don't you know other recipes?"

"I know plenty of recipes, Doctor. I cannot, however, conjure up a wider variety of vegetables out of the local soil."

"Well, I've got the solution to that. Let's have Scotty beam us a few-"

"Absolutely not," Spock said firmly. "We are supposed to be –what was the expression the Captain used? _Roughing it up_?"

"Oh, please. Roughing it up would be having a blanket each and a couple of pieces of flint to start a fire with. Instead, we have three tents, cots, purified water -"

"Please, Doctor; spare me the detailed description of our provisions. I prepared the list myself."

"And didn't it occur to you to add a few reconstituted steaks or a few tomatoes, or -"

"It did. But the Captain said -"

"OK, THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!"

Both Spock and McCoy turned. Jim Kirk was standing by the open flap of his tent. He looked tired, disheveled, and supremely pissed off.

"CAN'T YOU KEEP IT DOWN, FOR ONCE?"

"Sorry, Jim."

"I am sorry, Captain."

"YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING LIKE THIS EVERY-SINGLE-DAY SINCE WE CAME!"

"I am sorry, Captain."

"Sorry, Jim."

And the two of them looked so apologetic, Jim couldn't stay mad at them for long. He made a vague gesture with his hand, then stumbled into a woodsy area so he could, er, answer nature's call.

He came back a while later, picked a bucket of water and unceremoniously dunked his head in it. He didn't bother to dry himself.

"I had a terrible night," he muttered. "Couldn't sleep. That rabbit stew you cooked last night did all kinds of hell in my gut -"

"Well, you did have three helpings of it," McCoy said.

"- and then there was this banging noise that kept me from getting any sleep."

"Banging noise, captain?"

"Yeah." Jim yawned noisily. "It must have been one of those woodpecker-like birds you were talking about, Spock."

"Those birds are not night creatures, Captain. You must have heard something else."

"Yeah? Well, it sounded like a woodpecker, only not as fast, I guess. Didn't you hear it?"

"Well, Captain; I must say I -"

"_I_ didn't hear anything," McCoy said.

"Are you sure?"

"You mean apart from your snoring?"

"_My_ snoring?" Kirk frowned. "I don't snore."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "I roomed with you at the Academy, Jim. Trust me; I know your snores."

Jim scratched the back of his head. "Well, shit, I don't even remember falling asleep at all."

"People never do," McCoy said dismissively. "I bet you only dreamed you heard a noise." He glanced at Spock. "Unless it was you, performing some sort of Vulcan nighttime ritual."

Spock considered this. "No, Doctor."

Kirk frowned. Spock sure took too long to answer simple questions, sometimes.

"Anyway," Jim said, sitting on a nearby rock. "I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

"Well, Captain -"

"I'm not having turnips, Mr. Spock."

"I was going to suggest oatmeal, Captain. We brought a sac from the ship."

"Uh. Ok." But he didn't look too enthusiastic.

"You could have more of my rabbit stew," McCoy said evilly. "You're entitled; you trapped it yourself."

Kirk burped at that moment. He just glared at McCoy.

"You know," McCoy said, "You're really finicky for a guy who roasted us a boar without taking its guts out first."

"I said I was sorry," Jim muttered. He leant back and watched his officers work at the area they'd selected for cooking. He couldn't see what they were doing, but their conversation was loud enough for him to hear.

"You're putting too much water," McCoy said.

"I am putting the necessary amount, Doctor. I do not interfere with _your _cooking –kindly refrain from interfering with mine."

"You're watering down the oats," McCoy insisted. "Here, let me do it -"

"Absolutely not, Doctor. I am going to partake from it too."

"Spock, I've been cooking oats for years -"

"Then this is a chance for you to learn how to do it properly."

"Ha, I'd like to see that happening -"

Jim shook his head.

"Hey," he called out. When Spock and McCoy turned, he said, "Has anyone told you you two fight like an old-married couple?"

Spock turned to McCoy.

"I told you he was going to find out."

"He didn't find out!" McCoy retorted. "But now you've practically _told_ him! For crying out loud, can't you keep that big Vulcan mouth shut?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked my Vulcan mouth just the way it is."

"Well, yeah, I do," McCoy muttered, momentarily forgetting his anger. "But that's not the issue, here!"

They'd forgotten about Jim, who was staring incredulously at them.

"Uh, gentlemen?"

Spock and McCoy looked back. Spock calmly waited for Jim to speak further, but McCoy was definitely looking apprehensive.

"Listen, Jim -" he started.

"I think I'm still asleep," Jim said uncertainly. "And I'm having the weirdest dream ever."

"Uh, no, Jim," McCoy said uncomfortably. "You're not dreaming. The truth is, Spock and I, er -"

"No."

"Yes, Jim."

"No way," Jim said. He looked at McCoy and then at Spock. He looked at them as if he were hoping one of them would yell 'GOTCHA!' thus turning the whole conversation into a big joke.

But all Spock and McCoy did was stand close together and look at him.

"Oh, shit." Jim said. "I don't wanna hear this."

Spock raised his eyebrows.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?"

"You bet there is!" Jim blurted out. "You two can't -" He waved at them. "I mean, you're not -"

McCoy took a step in Jim's direction. "Listen, Jim. I know we should have told you a long time ago. But you know how fast gossip spreads in The Enterprise. I don't mind, but 'Green-ears' here doesn't like people talking about him."

"I certainly don't," Spock said with dignity.

"I mean," McCoy continued, "I'm sorry if our relationship disgusts you, but it is what it is."

"Oh, geeze," Jim said uncomfortably. "It doesn't disgust me, Bones. You're my friends. It's just… This is like walking in on your parents while they're having -" he couldn't quite bring himself to say the word. "-you know what. I never dreamed you two would… I mean, you're always bickering. Was that a front all along?"

"Not at all," Spock said casually. "Dr. McCoy can be quite insufferable at times."

"Yeah, right," McCoy muttered under his breath, "You're not exactly light and breezy yourself, you, pointy-eared goblin."

"That's my point," Jim said, "How can you two be together when you can't stand to be together?"

"Well, Captain," Spock said, "I could start by pointing out certain instances in basic chemistry that illustrate the parallels -"

"Please, Spock," Jim cut in. "I'm still groggy from lack of sleep –spare me the chemistry lesson."

"It's perfectly simple, Jim," McCoy said. "You see, we drive each other crazy."

"You drive each other crazy," Jim repeated, still not getting the point.

"And it's great!" McCoy said with sudden enthusiasm, "Really, Jim; this is the best relationship I've ever been! I can be myself all the time! I can be as sarcastic as I like and he doesn't bat an eye. No, _'honey, how can you be so cruel?',_ no _'honey, you don't mean that, do you?'_ He just listens, raises an eyebrow, and then gives me one of those golden retorts of his! He gives as good as he gets, and I love it!"

He eyed Spock fondly. "No, _'let's discuss where this relationship is going'_ talk; no _'let's talk about our feelings,'_ talk! I mean, we're together, and that's it. There's no need to discuss it to death."

"Wow," Jim said. That sounded appealing, quite frankly... But these were _McCoy_ and _Spock. _He still couldn't see it. "I guess it works for you," he said cautiously. "You must see something in Mr. Spock -"

"Oh, he's great," McCoy said.

"Well. Good for you," Jim said mechanically. "What about you, Spock? Are you happy with this, uh, arrangement?"

"I am extremely satisfied with it, Captain," Spock said matter-of-factly. "The Doctor is well-read, witty, and generous."

"I guess he's charming when he wants to," Jim muttered.

"Plus, he has taught me all about the joys of sodomy."

"SPOCK!" Jim sputtered, "Spare me the details, _please_!"

"Is there something wrong?" Spock asked in confusion.

"Nah," McCoy said. "Jim's being a hypocrite, that's all." He eyed the Captain. "Really, Jim; you, of all people, shouldn't be acting like a prude."

"I'm not a prude!" Jim said defensively. "I just don't want you putting any images in my head. I don't wanna know what you two guys do, or -" He stopped in mid-sentence. "Wait a second," he said, a new thought dawning on him. "That wasn't a woodpecker I heard last night, was it? That was you!"

Spock and McCoy merely smiled.

* * *

The End

'Light and breezy' is part of a line in 'It's too late' by Carole King.


	2. Chapter 2

Night creatures

Part two

Things take a serious turn as Jim and Bones discuss Spock, love and friendship.

* * *

The butterfly was beautiful.

Cautiously, Spock raised his tricorder and captured an image of it. Seconds later, information flickered on the screen, confirming what he already knew: it was _Rapere Lepidoptera_, the largest butterfly in that particular planet. He'd read about it but never had seen one up close before -few humanoids had, and those who did had every reason to regret the occasion: The Rapere butterfly had a small sac of venom in its proboscis.

Spock looked up; the butterfly was fluttering away, and soon it would be out of his line of vision. He had a quick decision to make: follow the butterfly and gather as much information as he could, or he let it go and take note of the area in order to investigate it later.

Determinedly, Spock started after the butterfly.

The butterfly fluttered daintily from flower to flower, oblivious to the Vulcan's presence. It steered clear of certain plants, and the fact was not lost on Spock, who did a mental note to take samples from those plants. Surely the Enterprise botanists would take an interest in the -

Spock's sedate thoughts came to an abrupt end when something landed on the back of his neck. Something rough and velvety at the same time. Velvety, like a butterfly's wings… and rough as an insect's limbs.

Calmly, Spock kept walking, though at an increasingly slower pace. Any sudden move would anger the butterfly -and it _was_ a butterfly; he raised his tricorder and took a quick picture of himself, and the image showed a fist-sized insect posed on his neck. '_Fascinating._' He almost said the word out loud, but caught himself on time.

Spock slowed down till he came to a complete halt, and all along the butterfly stayed on him.

Resigned, Spock remained immobile. All he could do was raise his gaze to the sky. Poets had lauded this particular shade of blue and painters had tried to reproduce it, but no one had ever come close to capture its essence. One had to be there to truly appreciate it, and Spock was grateful for this chance to do so. Even with a deadly butterfly leisurely pacing up and down his neck, Spock wouldn't have traded places with anyone in the galaxy.

He certainly wouldn't have traded places with Leonard, who had gone to the lake with the Captain.

"We're going fishing!" Leonard had announced that morning, steering Jim towards the lake. He'd winked at Spock behind Jim's back, and then waved at him in a gesture that was meant to comfort him. 'Things will be all right,' the gesture said, and Spock hoped it was true.

The Vulcan's brow furrowed with worry as he thought of Jim Kirk. The Captain did not approve Spock's relationship with Dr. McCoy. He didn't openly say so, but it was painfully obvious to Spock. Yes; _painful_ -almost unbearably so. Losing Jim's approval was just like losing his father's approval; worse, actually, because the Captain's acceptance had been unconditional.

Until now.

Spock threw a worried glance at the lake, a move that he immediately regretted. The butterfly darted away but only for a couple of seconds. It returned, only this time its intentios were less than benign.

It all happened in seconds. Spock felt the stung, a thin, searing needle cutting into his flesh.

"Doctor -"

----

Down at the lake, Jim Kirk was standing waist-deep in the water, his eyes darting here and there in search of suitable prey. Banks of fish swam all around him, too small to earn a second glance.

Catching those would be just too easy -

Suddenly, Jim plunged. A moment later he resurfaced with a huge fish in his arms, a great scaly beast that struggled mightily to get away. Water splashed around as man and fish sank into the water, only to reappear in a different spot. The fish was flapping frantically now, slapping Jim full in the face as it tried to escape. Drastic measures were required, and so Jim hauled the fish to the shore and unceremoniously smashed its head on a rock.

Doctor McCoy, who had witnessed the altercation from the safety of a rock, didn't intervene until Jim started looking into the water again.

"For crying out loud, Jim, leave the fish alone! We got enough to last us the rest of the week!"

Jim, still gasping from the exertion, didn't immediately heed the advice. He kept looking until he realized he couldn't very well catch another fish with a dead one still in his arms. Reluctantly, he waded to the shore and put the fish on a rock within McCoy's reach. The Doctor was in charge of cleaning the fish.

"It's a beauty," McCoy said appreciatively. He was about to pick his scalpel when he noticed that Jim was looking around uncertainly. The man couldn't stay still even during his vacation.

"Forget the fish, Jim. We're supposed to protect the reserve, not deplete it." He watched Jim for a moment, then added, "Do me a favor will ya? Go get me some of that greenery."

"What?" Jim frowned.

"There's some on that side of the lake," and he tilted his head to show him where. "I want to check out if it's edible."

"Sure," Jim said, looking glad to have something to do. He started wading in the greenery's direction.

"I'm hoping it's watercress," McCoy said casually. "For Spock."

Jim halted. He involuntarily glanced at the spot in the mountain where they'd set up camp, then back at McCoy.

The Doctor rose. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Jim said morosely.

"Come on, Jim. We're adults. We can discuss this."

"Can we?" Jim retorted.

"Sure." McCoy said. "Just as long as you don't ask me to end it." He was smiling, but there was no mistaking the warning in his words.

Jim didn't smile back. He turned and looked McCoy full in the face. "There's not much to discuss then," he said.

They glared at each other for a moment. Surprisingly, it was Jim who backed down.

"I didn't mean that," he said reluctantly.

"I hope so," McCoy said dourly. But he backed down, too. "Look. I know this isn't easy for you, and I promise to listen to everything you have to say. I just want to make one thing clear: I won't let you hurt Spock."

Jim winced. "Hurt... Spock?"

"Yeah, Jim. You already did, in case you haven't noticed. You ignored him all through breakfast. Are you angry at him, Jim? Is that it?"

Jim didn't reply. Instead, he waded back ashore and sat on one of the rocks. It was warm, a nice contrast with the coldness of the water. He picked a pebble and threw it as far as he could.

"I'm not angry," he muttered without much conviction.

"Really," McCoy said sarcastically. "Well, I guess fighting fish to the death is a great way to work one's anger off." He waited for a moment. "Are you gonna say something or not?"

Jim looked up. "Ok, look. I don't care who you sleep with. But this is Spock. He's my First Officer, and I trust him to give me an unemotional view of matters. Now, all of a sudden, I find that he's -" He paused.

McCoy's eyes darkened with anger.

"What's the matter, Jim? You can't even say the words? I knew homophobia was alive and well in some parts of the galaxy; I just didn't expect it from you."

"Listen -"

"No; you listen to me. I'm not gonna let you and your prejudices ruin the -"

"Prejudices?" Jim rose too. "Now, wait a minute. I have legitimate concerns, here. If Spock's emotions are compromised, then I've got a problem in my hands!"

"Compromised -how? Can you tell me of a single instance when his emotions were compromised in the last two years?"

"Two years?" Jim blurted out. "You mean this has been going on for two years?"

"Yes, Jim. Two years. You might not believe this, but some people take relationships a bit more seriously than you."

"Hey, that's not fair," Jim protested, "I can't afford having a personal relationship; I've got the Enterprise to think of! And this isn't about me, anyway. Two years -" he said, shaking his head in bewilderment, as if reality had finally hit him. "I... should have noticed something -"

"Is that what bothers you?" McCoy rolled his eyes. "Jim, you didn't notice because nothing has changed. It's as simple as that. Spock is still the same Spock; his mind hasn't turned to mush just because he sleeps in my bed now and then." He paused for a moment, then added. "_I_ have changed, though. I drink less now, for instance. He doesn't let me get away with anything, Jim. He tolerates my outbursts but he reigns me in at the same time." He took a deep breath. "I need him, Jim."

Jim shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I have a ship to think of."

"And what are you gonna do? Ask Spock to choose between the ship and me? You'll break his heart if you do that!"

Jim scoffed. "_Break_ Spock's heart?"

"Don't underestimate a Vulcan's feelings, Jim. Listen. You're his _friend. _The accolade might not mean a lot to you, but to a Vulcan, it's sacred. Good God, even Vulcans recognize your friendship with Spock -they've even written about it!" Reluctantly, he muttered, "Hell, it's almost enough to make _me_ jealous."

Jim winced. "It's different," he said mechanically.

"Yes, it is," McCoy said kindly. "It took me a while to accept it, but yeah, I know it is different." He paused. "But in some ways, your friendship is bigger than what he and me have."

Jim looked up.

McCoy smiled a bit sadly. "It is. But like I said, I've learned to live with it. You should learn too."

"Bones -"

"I'm good to him, Jim. We're good to each other."

Jim was silent for a moment. "Can you swear he's gonna keep a cool head no matter what happens? That this… _relationship_ won't compromise his decisions?"

"I do." McCoy said simply. "Whatever happens, he will consider the situation and make a logical decision."

"Even if it means losing you?"

"Even if it means losing me," McCoy nodded. "Honor and duty will dictate his actions."

Jim was silent for a moment. "I won't oppose this, Bones," he said at last. "I sort of wish I'd never known, though. Now I have all these questions -"

"What questions?"

"Well, how did you two... I mean, how did you -No, forget it," he added. "I don't wanna know."

McCoy smiled.

"Jim, we're just two middle-aged guys who've found each other."

"_You're_ the middle-aged one. You know that, don't you? Spock will live longer than you." He wasn't snide about it; there was genuine concern in his words.

"Oh, I plan on living a long time, myself," McCoy said determinedly. "I'll replace every organ in my body if I have to" He was silent for a moment, then reluctantly, he said, "To tell you the truth, I don't think Spock will outlive me."

"Why not?"

"Because of his damned sense of loyalty! One of these days he's gonna get himself blown into pieces -and all to save the Enterprise."

Jim smiled a little. He walked up to McCoy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do my best not to let that happen," he said quietly.

---

Later that evening, Spock ladled some of his watercress soup into a bowl. He walked back to the table, pausing only to scratch the back of his neck. A mild itch was all that remained from his encounter with the Rapere Lepidoptera. Well, that, and a dead butterfly lying in a sample case in his kit. Who would have thought a Vulcan's blood would be lethal to this creature?

Spock thought of the possible ramifications. Vulcan blood would be required to manufacture a serum –his blood, more likely. And that was good. First, however, he had to break the news of his discovery to the Captain and the Doctor… And that wasn't so good. He could already imagine the atrocious jokes that Leonard would come up with, and the name calling, (green-blooded_, butterfly-killing _goblin!). And then the Doctor would spend precious hours berating him for taking unnecessary risks and for failing to call out for help immediately after getting stung. That wasn't good either.

Then, after having exhausted every possible joke and insult, Leonard would finally show his true feelings. He'd take Spock in his arms and mutter something in his ear; something desperate, yet sweet -

And that was an exceedingly good prospect.

Smiling to himself, Spock returned to the table.

Jim and Leonard were having the time of their lives eating fish chowder.

"I got to hand it to you, Jim," McCoy said, "Asking Lt. Sanders to cook the fish for us was a great idea."

"He said it's his grandmother's recipe," Jim said.

Spock eyed them with something close to contempt. "Gentlemen, you were supposed to be 'roughing it'."

"Hey, I fought for my food today," Jim retorted. "I got punched in the face by fish, got chased off by a three-foot lizard that caught me stealing his watercress -"

Spock froze with his spoon in mid-air. "You failed to mention that before, Captain."

"It's nothing, Spock," Jim said dismissively. "It's all in a day's work."

Spock glanced guiltily at his soup, but McCoy dismissed his concerns.

"He enjoyed every minute of it, Spock. It was either getting chased around or cleaning the fish, and he left that to _me_. Come to think of it," he frowned, "The only one who got a free ride today was _you_. You spent all day up there, communing with the birds and the flowers."

Both men looked at the Vulcan.

Spock merely smiled. Not a real, teeth-baring human smile, of course. Spock's smiles were subtler than that: He smiled with his eyes.

McCoy smiled back.

Jim glanced at McCoy and then at Spock, and came up with a quick decision.

"I think I'm gonna move my tent tonight," he announced off-handedly.

This time it was McCoy who stopped eating. "Are you? Where?"

"I'm gonna set it among the low bushes. You know, so I don't disturb the night creatures. I think those _woodpeckers _I heard last night deserve some privacy."

And he smiled.

* * *

The End


End file.
